1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recessed downlight mounting fixture frame. More specifically, the present invention relates to recessed downlight mounting fixture frame which may be utilized with a plurality of recessed lighting sizes but is formed from a single blank and therefore improves manufacturing efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed downlights have become increasingly popular for use in both commercial and residential constructions and as a result, competition has increased dramatically in this lighting area. One reason for the increased popularity is that the recessed downlight fixtures meet a wide range of interior lighting requirements while also being aesthetically pleasing. The recessed lighting fixtures come in various sizes and therefore can be used in multiple arrangements depending on room size, ceiling height and desired brightness. Further these recessed downlight fixtures may be installed in new constructions as well as existing ceilings and therefore installers like using them. Typically, ceiling-mounted recessed downlight fixtures comprise a frame or frame-in kit with a fixture frame connection means for retaining the fixture frame between structural supports of the ceiling.
Fixture frames are an integral component of the recessed downlight and hold the fixture, reflector, reflector trim, lamp and other parts in place. As previously described, the recessed downlights come in various sizes and therefore require fixture frames to be formed in corresponding various sizes to retain the fixtures. Since distinct frames must be formed for each size light fixture, manufacturing efficiency is decreased. Specifically, forming separate fixture frames for each lighting size is difficult because it raises tooling and manufacturing costs while decreasing production output.
Given the foregoing deficiencies, it will be appreciated that a recessed downlight mounting fixture frame is needed which is formed from a single blank which therefore increases manufacturing efficiency and maybe utilized with various fixture sizes.